


gal palz

by casetrippy



Category: Beauty Queens - Libba Bray, Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Homestuck, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Adventure Zone (Podcast), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fanart, Illustrations, and maybe tag the relationships too idk im just self conscious rn, essentially i want to archive some fanart ive drawn thats like really gay and pretty, will possibly add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casetrippy/pseuds/casetrippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harold..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shanti/nicole




	2. toriel/snowdin shopkeeper




	3. homestuck of colour

Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam

Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes

Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes

Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope

Kanaya Maryam/Aradia Megido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a bit of a mess bc theres a lot of pairings in here, so i may make seperate chapters for the ships with multiple pictures, along with ones ive done on my main blog
> 
> these are all from my sideblog hsoc.tumblr.com !!!


	4. jaderose




	5. utena/anthy




	6. catty/bratty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some partial nudity in this chapter


	7. ruby/sapphire




	8. alice burgess/debbie hemlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi wheres my cirque du freak femslash is what i want to know


	9. julia/lup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my power move is to look travis macklemore in the eye as i publish this julup


	10. Chapter 10




End file.
